


Beginnings

by lone_sehlat



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Gen, young!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_sehlat/pseuds/lone_sehlat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble done for ScifiLand.  Prompt was 'beginnings'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

He surveyed his new quarters; his roommate still was not present. Spartan yet serviceable, not dissimilar to his room back home on Vulcan. Correction. It was no longer his room as he no longer had a home on Vulcan. HIs father had declared him vre'kasht- disowned, exiled. This room would be his only home for the next four years. Then home would be wherever he was posted. He had chosen Starfleet Academy over the VSA; the decision made, his new path in life beginning. There was no logic in dwelling upon a decision he could not nor wanted to undo.


End file.
